Krystal
'.PERFIL' *'Nombre artístico:' 크리스탈 / Krystal *'Nombre Coreano: '정수정 / Jung Soo Jung *'Profesión: '''Cantante, actriz, MC, modelo y bailarina *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' 24 / Octubre / 1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento: San Francisco, EEUU. *'Estatura: '''165 cm *'Peso: 45Kg *'Familia': Padre boxeador, Madre gimnasta y Hermana mayor cantante Jessica *'Agencia: '''SM Entertaiment. 'Historia. Krystal nació en San Francisco, Estados Unidos. Durante un viaje familiar a Corea del Sur, Krystal quien tenía 5 años y su hermana Jessica fueron descubiertas por una agencia de talentos SM Entertainment, lo cual le ganó su primera aparición en el vídeo musical "Wedding March" de Shinwa. La agencia vio potencial en Krystal y les ofrecieron lecciones de baile y canto, para poder tener una carrera musical. Los padres de Krystal rechazaron la oferta debido a que era muy joven, pero al final aceptaron para que Krystal fuera cantante, actriz y modelo. '''Carrera. 'Casting' Krystal participó en el 2006 SM Casting System, realizando pruebas de canto y baile. Tras superar este casting, ella entrenó duramente durante 3 años para debutar después en F(x). Carrera musical. Un trailer de F(x) fue publicado vía Youtube el 24 de agosto de 2009. El single digital del grupo, "La chA TA ", fue publicado el primero de septiembre, seguido por un trailer de 40 segundos del vídeo musical revelado en YouTube. El grupo hizo su debut el 2 de Septiembre en un showcase especialmente diseñado para introducir el grupo. El 5 del mismo mes, f(x) tuvo su primera presentación en TV en MBC's music show Music Core. 'Carrera Televisiva.' Durante 2010, Krystal participó varias veces en Let's Go Dream Team 2, donde rompió el récord de high jump que estaba en el show por 10 años. Aún tiene el récord de 1.95m en women's high jump. Aquí demostró su magnificas habilidades deportivas. En el 2010, recibió un papel secundario en la serie televisiva More Charming by the Day. En 2010, fue MC para los programas THE M-wave y Music Core. Entre 2010 en adelante aparecio varias veces en el programa Star King como invitada. En 2011 apareció en King of Idols, un programa especial, por el cual recibió atención con sus habilidades atléticas. En 2011, ella compitió en el show de patinaje Kim Hyuna's Kiss & Cry de la cadena televisiva SBS, en el cual fue la ganadora. Más tarde por ser la ganadora, apareció en un Show de patinaje junto a su pareja de patinaje y otros patinadores profesionales. En 2011 recibió el papel principal de la tercera temporada de la muy reconocida serie "High Kick! Season 3" con el papel de Ahn Soojung. En 2011 apareció en el programa Come to Play como invitada. En 2011 apareció en Strong Heart como invitada, mostrando sus habilidades en acrobacia, aprendidas en Kiss & Cry. En 2012, apareció en Running Man, episodio en el que fue la ganadora. En 2012 fue MC en varias ocasiones en el programa Inkigayo. En 2013 apareció en Project Runway como juez invitada. En 2013, fue elegida para interpretar el papel de Lee Bona en The Heirs. Papel por el cual alcazó bastante popularidad. En 2013 fue MC para SBS Entertainment Awards, mostrando gran naturalidad como presentadora. 'Discografía.' 'Dramas.' *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *''High Kick 3: The Revenge Of The Short Legged (2011).'' *''Welcome To The Show (2011).'' *''More Charming By The Day (2010)'' Películas *''I AM. - SM Town Live World Tour in Madison Square Garden'' (2012) Premios *2014: Mwave Awards: Best Actress. *2010: MBC Entertainment Awards: Rookie Comedy Award (More Charming By The Day) 'Programas De Tv.' *MBC Gayo Daejun (13/12/31, con F(x)) *SBS Entertainment Awards (13/12/30, como MC) *SBS Gayo Daejun (13/12/29, con F(x)) *Guerrilla Date (13/08/24) *MBC Radio Star (2013-08-19, junto a Sulli) *KBS2 Hello Counselor (13/07/29) *Go! F(x) (2013, junto a F(x)) *Amazing F(x) ( 2013, 8 episodios, junto a F (x)) *Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (2013-05-29) *SBS Hope TV Charity Event (2013-05-10, como presentadora) *Project Runway EP9 (2013-05-01, como juez invitada) *MBC Gayo Daejun (2012-12-31, conF(x)) *SBS Gayo Daejun (2012-12-29, conF(x)) *MAMA 2012 (2012-11-30, como MC) *Top Magic Show (Channel A, 2012-08-16, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber ) *Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (Mnet, 2012-07-17, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Weekly Idol (12.07.11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *The Beatles Code 2 (Mnet, 2012.07.02, junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Hello (KBS, 2012-06-25, , junto a Victoria, Luna y Amber) *Running Man (SBS, 2012.05.06 - 2012.05.13, ep 93 y 94) *The Voice of Korea (Mnet, 2012-05-04, junto a Victoria) *Mnet WIDE News (2012.03.26, entrevista) *Section TV (MBC, 2011.12.11) *OBS News- A Sweet, Lively, and Entertaining Date with f(x) (2011-08-02 con F(x)) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2011.07.26 - 2011.08.03, ep 88 y 89) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011.07.14, ep 48, junto a F(x)) *Come to Play (MBC, 2011.06.27, ep 344 junto a Sulli) *Fashion Actress House (Fashion N, 2011.06.24, ep 9, junto a F(x)) *Kim Yu-na's Kiss & Cry (KBS, 2011.05.22 – 2011.08.21, 14 episodios, ganadora) *Happy Together (KBS, 2011-02-10 junto a Luna y Sulli) *Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (SBS, 2011.02.05 - 2011.02.06, junto a Luna y Sulli) *''Idol Brain Battle'' (KBS, 2011.02.03, Lunar New Year Special, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *King of Idols (SBS, 2011-02-02) *Enjoy Today (MBC, 2011.01.09 - 2011.02.06, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) *F(x)'s Koala - (MBC, 2010.10.02 - 2011.01.08, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli). *Invincible Youth Season 1 (KBS, 2010.11.05, ep 52, junto a Luna y Sulli) *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010, ep 22, 29, 32 y 55). *Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010). *SBS Gayo Daejun (SBS, 2010.12.29 - 2010.12.31, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *We Got Married/Khuntoria (MBC, 2010.10.02 - 2010.10.09, ep 15 y 16, junto a F (x)) *7-Day Miracle (MBC, 2010-09-02, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli ) *Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate (SBS, 2010.08.15, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) *Music Core (MBC, 2010-08-07 - 2010-08-14, como MC) *Lotte World CBS Public Broadcast (2010-08-14, con F(x)) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2010.07.31, ep 209, junto a F (x)) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 2010.06.24, junto a F (x)) *Golden Fishery Radio Star (MBC, 2010.06.16 - 2010.06.23, ep 184 y 185, junto a F(x)) *Win Win (KBS, 2010-06-15, presentadora especial) *Music Core (MBC, 2010-06-05, como MC) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2010.05.08, ep 284, junto a F(x)) *Hello F(x) - (Y Star, 2010.04.17 - 2010.05.08, 4 capítulos). *ETN News (2010.02.02, entrevista) *''Kim Jung Eun’s Chocolate'' ('' SBS, 2010.01.30, junto a F (x) ) *Star King - (2010 - presente). *Find it! Green Gold (SBS, 2009.10.26, junto a F(x)) *Gag Concert (KBS, 2009.10.25, junto a F(x)) *''Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' ('KBS, 2009.10.03, junto a F (x))'' Programas de Radio *Shim Shim Tapa (9/03/11, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (24/08/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) *Narsha's Volume Up the Radio (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) *Show Show Show on the radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) '''Videos Musicales. *"Fermata" Byul (2013). *"Adagio" Tei (2013). *"Sweet Dreams" Alex (2010). *"Melody" Kimberlie (2010). *"Juliette" Shinee (2009). *''"Still Believe" Rain (2006).'' *"Wedding March"'' Shinwa (2000).'' '''Anuncios. *2014: Puma *2013-2014: Hi Mart *2013-2014: Adidas *2013-2014: LovCat, junto a F(x) *2013-2014: SPAO, junto a F(x) *2013-2014: Etude house, junto a Sulli *2013: Balmain, clothes brand junto a Jessica. *2013: Hyundai Veloster, junto a F(x) *2013: Stonehenge, jewelry brand junto a Jessica. *2012: National Police Agency Ambassador *2012: Clean and Clear *2012: 박학천 언어 Bible *2012: Lotte Chilsung Cider *''2012: Pinky&Dianne junto a F(x). *2012: H2 Fashion Brand, junto a F(x) y Shinee. *2012: LG Electronics, junto a F(x) y Super Junior *2011: H2 con f(x) y Shinee. *2011: AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals, junto a F(x) *2011: ''Elite Uniform The Fresh Look junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli & Infinite. *2011: Twoway Bag, con Victoria, Luna, Sulli. *2011: Clen and Clear,'' con'' Kim Ji Won. *2011: QUA Fashion Corp con ''Sulli. *2011: Eithtoo con F(x) y Shinee. *2010: Ottogi Ppusyeo Ppusyeo, junto a F(x) *2010: FreeStyle Street Basketball, junto a F(x).'' *2010: Calvin Klein jeans con Victoria y Sulli. *2010: Love living with rabbits (H2) con f(x) SHINee, & Zhang Liyin. *2010: Chicken Mania, junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: World Blood Donor Day, junto a F(x) y Super Junior *2010: MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game, junto a F(x) *2010: Elite Uniform The Fresh Look with Victoria, Luna and Sulli. *2010: Crown Bakery with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: Video Game "Gran Age" with Victoria, Luna & Sulli. *2010: LG Optimus Z phone, junto a F(x). *2010: Love Living Rabbit Costumes, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin. *2010: Clean and clear with Seohyun. *2010: Ottogi Noodle Snack *2009:'' LG Cyon Chocolate phonecon f(x) & Girl's Generation.'' *2009:'' K-Swiss'' con f(x). *2009: Korea's Girl Scout, junto a F(x) *2009: Auction Co con f(x) & Shinee. *2009: LG Lollipop con f(x) & M.I.C. *2006-2007: Yoon's English Academy. *2006: Korea Life. *2005: Orion Choco Pie *2003: SK, LG Telecom *2003: Yuhan Kimberly *2003: Enjoy the Quality *2003: Ohdduki Curry. *2003: E-O. *2003: Yoohan English Academy *2002: Lotte Chilsung Cider *2000: Lotte Chaurin Green Tea con Han Ga-in. Revistas *Oh Boy! Magazine (2014) *The Celebrity Magazine (Febrero 2014) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Marie Claire Magazine (Diciembre 2013) *Harper's Bazaar Magazine (Octubre 2013) *Ceci Magazine China (Octubre 2013) *W Korea Magazine (Junio 2013) *Harper's Bazaar Magazine (Mayo 2013) *1ste Look Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Mayo 2013) *Star1 Magazine (Abril 2013) *W Korea Magazine (Abril 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Abril 2013) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Marzo 2013) *High Cut Magazine (Enero 2013) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Noviembre 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (Octubre 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Septiembre 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Junio 2012) *Marie Claire Magazine (Julio 2012) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Junio 2012) *1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2012) *High Cut Magazine (Abril 2012) *InStyle Magazine (Marzo 2012) *W Korea Magazine (Marzo 2012) *Oh Boy! Magazine (Octubre 2011) *Vogue Girl Magazine (Julio 2011) *W Korea Magazine (Agosto 2010) *Nylon Magazine (Diciembre 2009) 'Curiosidades' *'Grupo Kpop': F(x) *'Posición:' 2da vocalista, bailarina y maknae. *'Hobbies: '''Actuar. Bailar. Fotografia, aprender sobre otras culturas, viajar. *'Idiomas:' coreano, inglés, japonés y mandarín *'Educación: Asistió a una escuela internacional, Korea Kent Foreign School (Graduada), y después asistió a una escuela coreana de alta especialización en el entretenimiento y las artes, Hanlim Performing Arts High School (Graduada con honores), Sungkyunkwan University (especializaión en teatro y arte escénico). *'''Le gusta: Tomar fotos, vegetales, deportes, moda, carne, actuación. *'Habilidades:' actuación, fotografía, idiomas, patinaje sobre hielo, moda, deportes, aprender nuevas cosas con rapidez, *'Canción favorita:' "Flight" de Rollercoaster's *'Ídolo favorito: '''Christina Aguilera *Personalidad: tímida, honesta, usualmente tranquila, trabajadora, respetuosa, humilde, divertida, madura, inteligente, culta, adorable, desenfadada, introvertida, leal, cariñosa, vergonzosa. Cuando está con sus seres queridos y amigos cercanos es muy alegre y extrovertida, pero con la gente nueva es tímida y callada. *A veces hace travesuras con Amber. *Es muy cercana a muchos miembros de staff de F(x) y es buena amiga de la mayoría. El staff a veces sube fotos de ella a su instagram. Sus unnies del staff la adoran y suelen pasar tiempo juntas en sul tiempo libre *No le gusta ser el centro de atención, por eso suele dejar que sus compañeras de grupo hablen la mayor parte de las veces y en ocasiones se esconde detrás de sus compañeras o se tapa la cara con el pelo. *Es conocida por tratar amablemente a sus fans y por hacer Aegyo. *Amber dice que ella es su princesa y ella su sirvienta ,de ahí sacada la pareja Krysber *Iba a protagonizar el Dorama Monstar, pero debido a sus actividades con F(x) tuvo que abandonar el papel. *Le encanta el mango,Vegetales y frutas *Es alergica a la manzana, pero no es una alergia mortal. *Es mas alta que Jessica *Krystal es amiga de Lizzy and Jung Ah de After School. *Prefiere que la llamen por su nombre coreano que es Jung Soo Jung. *Rompió el record femenino de salto de altura en Dream Tea 2 con 1'95m. *Kim Hyun Joong, dijo abiertamente que Kimberlie es más guapa que su hermana Jessica incluso en frente de esta última. *Solía ir a Korea Kent Foreign School al igual que Jessica antes de pasar a Hanlim High School a especializarse en Entretenimiento y Arte. *DongHo de U-Kiss fue su compañero de clase. *Cinco miembros de INFINITE escogierón a Krystal en vez de Hyuna. *Durante 2011 Taecyeon reveló que a los miembros de 2PM tes gustaba Krystal. *CNU de B1A4 escogió a Krystal como su tipo ideal, incluso confesó que le llegó a gustar. *Hoya y Woohyun de Infinite la escogieron como alguien que se acerca a su ideal. Woohyun dijo que ella es hermosa, talentosa y que canta y baila bien. Hoya dijo que ella baila bastante bien y que es muy talentosa en Barefoot Friends. *En el reciente episodio de "'The Beatles Code'", había una sección en donde a los miembros de '''U-kiss' se les preguntaba quien era su tipo ideal o si alguien les gustaba de los grupos de chicas. Como era de esperar, cuando se les pregunto este tema los chicos de U-kiss se volvieron tímidos y sus rostros se pusieron rojos de inmediato. El líder de U-Kiss Soohyun, reveló que el suyo era Krystal de f(x), y explicó que cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió que era muy hermosa. *Suele darsele bien cualquier tipo de deporte y además suele aprender failmente cosas nuevas. *Es una persona muy tímida, pero también alegre y dulce con todo el mundo. *La han elogiado como modelo. Importantes editoriales dijeron que ella era muy fotogénica y natural ante la cámara. Sus poses eran bastante profesionales y su estilo modelando era muy similar al de algunas exitosas modelos extranjeras. *En una encuesta Krystal fue elegida la chica más hermosa por sus suaves facciones. *Su staff dijo que es una chica dulce y tímida, muy trabajadora, responsable, profesional, respetuosa y humilde. *Krystal fue elegida Top 1 de las caras más deseadas por mujeres en 2013. *Durante las grabaciones para 'The Heirs'', el director elogío su buenas habilidades en la interpretación, su profesionalidad y su naturalidad ante la cámara.'' *El reparto de The Heirs dijo que ella era una persona adorable, tímida y muy agradable. *El staff de The Heirs dijo que Krystal era una chica muy profesional, trabajadora y tímida, ella era muy cute y su belleza la hacía brillar. Dijeron que ella era como un niño inocente e ingenuo. *Minhyuk de CNBLUE dijo que ella tenía una personalidad naturalmente cute y que eso lo hacía sonreir constantemente en el set de The Heirs. *Se ganó el aprecio de staff y cast de The Heirs por ser amable, respetuosa, tímida, adorable y trabajadora. *Lee Minho dijo que Krystal y Lee Bona eran el tipo de chicas con las que los hombres querrían tener por novia. *Park Shin Hye dijo que Krystal era como una hermana pequeña, adorable, cute y tímida. *Woobin dijo que la primera vez que conoció a Krystal ella era muy tímida, pero luego cuando ya se hicieron amigos dijo que ella tenía mucho ageyo y era muy adorable. *Il Hoon de BTOB djjo que Krystal era realmente guapa en Weekly Idol. *Mucha gente dice que ella tiene una personalida 4D porque es una chica cuya mente está en la nubes a veces, por tener una personalidad tímida pero divertida y por ser tranquila e hiperactiva al mismo tiempo. *Tiene gran popularidad en Tailandia, Hong Kong, Japón, Taiwan, China, Estados Unidos y Europa. *Después de The Heirs ha ganado bastante popularidad en Korea. *Es una de las miembros que más fansites tiene. *Atom de Topp Dogg dijo que Krystal como su idol favorito en cuanto a grupo de chicas.